1. Field
The present invention relates to an improved adjustable scope mount for a projectile weapon and methods of using and making thereof.
2. Background
Telescopic sights are often used with firearms to allow for improved aiming. Many types of sights, such as rifle scopes, include separate adjustment controls for adjusting the horizontal and/or the vertical alignment of the scope. These adjustments can be used to account for wind and projectile drop due to gravity. In some situations, such as certain long-range shots, large vertical adjustments may be required. Although such vertical adjustments can be made by the scope itself, in some situations, it may be desirable to attach the scope to an adjustable scope mount in order to position the scope at a desired angle. There is a continuing need for improved adjustable scope mounts, such as the adjustable scope mounts described herein.